The present invention relates to a new and improved method of operating an air nozzle or air jet weaving machine.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved method of operating an air nozzle or air jet weaving machine comprising auxiliary nozzles distributed across a predetermined weaving width for generating a pressure wave travelling through the weaving shed together with a front end or leading portion of the weft thread to be inserted. In the method of the invention the auxiliary nozzles which have been passed by the front end of the weft thread are again cut-off prior to completion of the weft thread insertion.
Generally, all the auxiliary nozzles which have been passed by the front end of the weft thread are cut-off again prior to completion of the weft thread insertion with the exception of some auxiliary nozzles, particularly those which are situated closer to the catch side of the weaving machine. The latter, for example, may be even cut-in for the first time close to the end of the weft insertion operation.
In a prior art method of this kind as known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,051,445, published May 19, 1971, the function of the auxiliary nozzles is exhausted upon accelerating the weft thread which is to be inserted at the tip or front section thereof. When the tip of the thread has passed a predetermined auxiliary nozzle, the same, after being cut-off again, remains inoperative until the end of the weft insertion operation.